ultimate_driving_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Molsheim Titane (2009)
|manufacturer = |horsepower = 987|torque = 922 lb⋅ft|miles_/_gallon = 10 City / 17 Highway / 13 Combined|transmission = 7-Speed direct-shift automatic|predecessor = Bugatti EB110 SS|successor = Bugatti Chiron}}The 2009 Bugatti Veyron 16.4 is a French Hypercar. It can be bought for $4,599,990, and appeared in Ultimate Driving on September 21st, 2018. It is called 2009 Molsheim Titane in-game. It is the first Bugatti Vehicle in Ultimate Driving Universe. It is commonly referred to as ‘A triggered beetle’, by the community, due to its shape and looks. Description * The Bugatti Veyron EB 16.4 is a mid-engined sports car, designed and developed in Germany by the Volkswagen Group and manufactured in Molsheim, France, by Bugatti. It was named after the racing driver Pierre Veyron. In this car is a W16 (A 16-valve Engine with four banks in a W configuration) * The Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Super Sport is a faster, more powerful version of the Bugatti Veyron 16.4. Production is limited to 30 units. The SuperSport has increased engine power of 1,184 bhp making it the fastest production road car available through conventional means, according to Guinness World Reccords * There is also another limited edition of the Super Sport.The Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Super Sport World Record Edition is a version of the Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Supre Sport. It is limited to five units. the stock model has an orange body detailing, orange wheels, and a special black exposed carbon body. * The in-game model is based on The Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Grand Sport Vitesse, it's the targa top version of the Veyron Super Sport, produces a maximum output of 1,200 bhp. The World Record Car (WRC) Edition was limited to 8 units, debuted in 2013, and went on sale for €1.99 million($2.55 million) * The Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Grand Sport Vitesse became the fastest open-top production sports car, with a top speed of 254.04 MPH (408.84 km/h) Gallery VeyronBack.png|Rear end of Bugatti Veyron VeyronSpoiler.png|The Actived Veyron Spoiler VeyronColor.png Se-image-ca9d2949c340e9864a37601f9c163171.jpg|The Bugatti in real life Trivia * TTP listed the price of the car really high, but in real life, the appreciation of this car is unreal, extremely low, and day by day the pricing of this thing is dropping without any sign of slowing down. * This and the F1 are some of the most expensive cars to maintain. * The Bugatti Veyron also has an active spoiler that can be opened or close by pressing the V key, similar to the 2016 Ford GT and Porsche 918 Spyder. * This car is extremely heavy. That's why some of the UD staff members consider it as a boat (Erica for example and she got so many questions due to the young fanbase of this game can't understand car jokes). * Only 450 Bugatti Veyrons were produced in a span of over 10 years. The final production vehicle, a Grand Sport Vitesse titled "La Finale" (The Last One), was displayed at the Geneva Motor Show from 5–15 March 2015. Category:Citizen Vehicles Category:AWD Vehicles Category:W16 Powered Cars Category:2 Seater Vehicles Category:Hypercars Category:Togglable Spoiler Cars Category:French Vehicles Category:Bugatti